


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And I know that my life is quite chaotic. Dangerous, sometimes, anything but idyllic. My life isn't exactly ordinary, but I want you to know - you, Tina, are the very best part of it."





	

_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._

It had been just over a year since Newt and Tina had met. But that figure, he thought, made the whole thing seem much more drawn out than it really had been; with months of absence between their first meeting and his subsequent, brief return visits to New York, they had only really spent a few weeks in each other's company. Their courtship - he hoped that he _could_ call it a courtship - had consisted mostly of letters, becoming gradually less formal, more romantic with the passing of time, only interjected with short periods of being together.

This time, he wasn't sure how long he was staying for. He had his reasons for coming, and he decided that they couldn't wait until he had a better excuse. He had come without too much planning - as spontaneous as a trip across the Atlantic could be - and hadn't even told her that he was visiting until he showed up at her door.

"Hello," he had murmured nervously when she opened the door. Tina had been stunned, rendered quite speechless - an unusual state for the Auror. Newt had opened his mouth to explain himself, but had only managed a surprised _ooof_ as Tina's weight had collided with his, her arms thrown around his neck. It had been all he could do to stop them both tumbling backwards into the hallway.

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?  
_ _If I can't help falling in love with you._

"What in the name of Deliverance Dane are you _doing_ here?" she had asked, grinning madly as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, you know - passing through," he shrugged, returning her smile. He didn't want to tell her exactly why he'd come - not just yet.

As it turned out, Queenie was visiting Jacob's family upstate for the weekend. Which was fortunate, as Tina had insisted that he stay with her. He agreed of course, more than happy to spend as much time by her side as he could. They had made cocoa - now a firm tradition between them - and spent the evening settled on the couch. As it grew darker, the temperature dropping, Tina had pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and offered it to Newt. He insisted that she take it, of course. Their compromise had been to share it, nestled close together - neither of them had any objections.

"It's late," he said some time later. He turned his head to look at Tina, resting against his shoulder. "We should go to bed," he suggested, though neither of them were in the least bit tired.

She simply said, "No. Stay here with me."

Newt knew it wasn't quite proper. But he never could say no to her. "Always," he said softly, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes:  
_ _Some things are meant to be._

"So there's really no reason for this visit, Newt?"

He swallowed nervously. "Well - about that -"

He knew that this was right. He knew that the witch next to him was everything he could ever ask for, everything he could ever want or need. They had met what felt like a lifetime ago, and almost quite by accident; and while Newt didn't believe in any sort of higher powers, he liked to think that their meeting was just supposed to be.

 She had come into his life by chance, their meetings has been largely subject to circumstance, but now - now Newt decided to do something quite on purpose.

_Take my hand. Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you._

"Miss Goldstein - Tina, I know that I can be odd. And different, and probably infuriating. And any number of other things, " he began. "And I know that my life is quite chaotic. Dangerous, sometimes, anything but idyllic. My life isn't exactly ordinary, but I want you to know - you, Tina, are the very best part of it."

She leaned back from him, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. "Oh, Newt," she said softly. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely," he nodded earnestly. "And, you see, I came here because - because I wanted to tell you that. And I felt that I had to do it in person."

"Thank you," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "And I wanted to ask you something too, while I'm here..."

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
Darling so it goes:  
Some things are meant to be.

"Tina - Porpentina Goldstein - would you care to marry me?"

_Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you._

Tina's heart leapt. She felt her eyes begin to tear up a little as she asked, in barely more than a whisper, "Really, Newt? You're sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything," he said without hesitation.

She let out something between a laugh and a sob, and breathlessly said, "Of course I will," a smile growing on her lips as she wiped at her eyes, "Of course I'll marry you, Newt."

Newt returned her grin, reaching out to grab her hands from her face. He began to reply, but the words were quickly lost as Tina fell forwards on the couch, knocking him backwards; her mouth collided with his, and all words were forgotten.

He tucked her hair away from her face as they broke apart, just as he'd done the first time they met. He told her, "I love you."

She smiled, and told him, "And I love you."

_For I can't help falling in love... with... you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because Newt and Tina deserve all the pretty songfics.  
> I have a much longer multi-chapter Newt/Tina fic at archiveofourown.org/works/8620258 if you're interested :)


End file.
